


diligence is a virtue (that lua klein admires and emulates)

by WattStalf



Series: Seven Heavenly Virtues [4]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, PWP, Stabbing Mention, general warning as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What an angel. I didn't know you were being serious when you said that you enjoyed it that much!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	diligence is a virtue (that lua klein admires and emulates)

**Author's Note:**

> A short porn today, because it's my birthday and I'm hopping all over.

Everything he does, he does to the best of his ability, and she admires that more than she can possibly say. Ladd never slacks off when it comes to anything, and she's never met a man more devoted in her entire life, so she knows she is a lucky woman for him to love her above all else. She knows that she is in a very special position, and she has no intention of wasting it.

Watching him do anything is breathtaking, the way he puts his whole self into it, but she particularly loves the light in his eyes when he's about to end a life or when he's fucking her senseless, and she's so very pleased that the light is the same. He never gives less than his best to either of these tasks, and so she never wants to give less than her best when she does anything for him. Even when she can't do much, she always wants it to be to the best of her ability, because she wants Ladd to see what a good influence he's been on her.

The only problem is that he's just so damn devoted to making sure he gives everything his all that it's often hard for her to make it all about him. He puts so much focus on her pleasure some nights that he almost neglects himself, something she's sure no one would expect from him, but something that has become rather common. And even though that isn't quite as often as when he does think about himself, even then he always wants her to enjoy herself just as much. It takes so much convincing to get him to let her pleasure him alone, and he is only convinced once she insists that he really isn't alone; she loves doing things for him as much as she loves what he can do for her.

But once her lips are around his cock, he loses himself in it anyway, and then she doesn't have to worry about him worrying about her. With that out of the way, she can concentrate on creating just the right amount of friction with her lips while she bobs her head on him, trailing her tongue over him all the while, and Ladd tangles his hand in her hair and tugs while he groans, "Aw, shit, baby, that's- that's- fuck, that's nice!"

When he really gets into it, he takes control, but she doesn't mind. He's got a good hold on her hair, and he holds her head still as he rocks his hips, thrusting into her throat. She has a lot of practice with this by now, and doesn't gag nearly as much as she used to, but she knows he likes it when she does, and that's why he goes harder and deeper until she can't help it, and can't breathe at all. She doubts he's going to kill her like this when he does it- it isn't romantic in the slightest- but it's not a bad fantasy, and still wouldn't be the worst way to go.

Not that there really is a bad way to go if he's the one doing it, and the fantasy is good enough to really get her going, squirming and pressing her thighs together while he fucks her throat and moans and mutters how beautiful she looks like this. She's just so happy that he's happy, and she's glad that she's doing something that's good for him. He always sets such a good example with his diligence, and she has to show him that she's learning from that example, that she's just as devoted to doing her best as he is.

"Oh, Lua," he groans, "oh, Christ, dollface!" Panting, he seems as though he's struggling to speak, but has something that he very much wants to say. "Baby, you're so...oh, you're so fucking _defenseless_ like this, you know I could put a knife in your back just like this, don't you?" Her eyes widen and she makes a strangled little sound that would have been a moan if he weren't so deep in her throat, and he says, "Yeah, you know and you love it!"

He tries a few more threats after that, but he's losing his ability to form coherent sentences, and she can only pick up on a few words here or there. But it doesn't matter, because she knows the gist of it and she's already almost there without him ever really touching her. She won't go off before him, though, not when she's trying to show him a good time.

Ladd tugs harder at her hair, hissing and grunting and thrusting so far into her throat that she isn't sure how much more she can take, but she will. No matter what he gives her, she'll take it, because he's already given her so much more than she could have ever asked of him. He's gotta be getting close, he's gotta be almost there, but at this point, there's nothing she can do but endure what he does. Just as long as that's what he wants, that's enough.

Finally, he makes a low, growling sound as his seed spills down her throat, and he pulls out of her mouth as he comes, spilling some down her chin. Because she knows he'll love it, she licks it up, and the look on his face is more than she can handle after holding back for so long. She closes her eyes for a moment as she quietly gasps, having had no time to even catch her breath before she came, and when she opens her eyes again, panting for breath, Ladd is looking at her with the most tender expression.

"What an angel," he nearly coos. "I didn't know you were being serious when you said that you enjoyed it that much! Oh, you're really perfect, aren't you?" Shaking his head, he says, "I'm gonna have a tough time making it as perfect as you deserve when I finally kill ya."

At that, she moans, blushing, and he laughs, her favorite smile breaking out over his face. "Did that set you off all over again? Of course it did, I know how much your looking forward to that. Well then, Lua, looks like it's my turn!"


End file.
